


Colors

by darkstrangeson



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, More angst for you on this not so happy day, my reader said she cried reading this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: No summary





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings   
> Blood (not very graphic though)   
> A gun   
> Major character death

His smile like the light of a thousand suns.   
His laugh echoing through the halls.   
The kids coloring.   
A normal day.   
Him making pancakes.   
Coffee in two mugs on the table.   
Virgil gleefully sliding into his spot at the table.   
His purple backpack.  
Me driving and dropping them off.   
Driving to the highschool.   
Teaching first period.   
Teaching second.   
Getting the call from him.   
Running.   
Driving as fast as I could because as far as I was concerned his life depended on it.   
Getting to the school. .  
Groups of parents and teachers and kids.   
I look for him.   
His light brown hair.   
His soft blue eyes.   
His constellations of freckles.  
I look for Virgil.   
His purple hair.   
His grey eyes.   
The purple hoodie we made last spring.   
I find nothing.   
No light brown hair.   
No soft blue eyes.   
No freckles.   
No purple hair.   
No grey eyes.   
No hoodie we made last spring.   
A small kid runs into my knees.   
He looks up.   
Tears brimming in his eyes.  
His white clothes.   
His red sash.   
His fear stricken face.   
The shots going of.   
A scream escaping my throat.   
Roman hugging even closer to my legs.   
Me frantically pushing him away.   
Me bolting.   
Going through the door.   
Children running outside to parents.   
The man dead on the ground.   
Virgil and his father sitting close by.   
Paramedics rushing in.   
Virgil running to my side.   
Tears streaming down his face.  
His purple hair.   
His grey eyes.   
His purple hoodie we made last spring.   
Running after the stretcher.  
The sirens loud in my ears.   
Talking to him.   
Begging him to stay awake.   
Him whispering I love you.   
The hospital.   
Virgil crying.   
My shirt wet with tears.   
His blood staining my hands.   
His soft blue eyes rippling out of view.   
His voice fading from my ears.   
His laugh disappearing.   
His smile gone.   
The world void of his thoughts.   
My world   
gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I should explain it in case it’s not clear.   
> Patton is a teacher at a school and there was a shooter.   
> Patton got shot and then shot the shooter.   
> Patton then died. 
> 
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
